casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza
Liza (ライザー, Raizaa) was a guardian who watched over Luna, the life of the planet. She and her sister Lyuze, aswell as Niko and The God of Death Dune were all her noble caretakers until Braiking Boss's assassin, Casshern attacked. Liza aswell as Dune were both defeated and Luna was killed by Casshern. The Ruin began, and due to her injuries, Liza was the first to succumb to its effects. Physical Appearance Liza had the appearance of a tall slim girl with who highly resembled her sister, Lyuze with fair skin an long flowing pink hair aswell as dim blue eyes. She was a robot with near perfectly conditioned parts while she wore a dark black coat with white lined designs with a pink collar over a reverse color undershirt. Personality Liza was a caring sister who took care of Lyuze in their youth. Even then Liza was also very protective of Luna, who she knew she would protect all of her life. Liza eventually became a guardian of Luna, sharing the ambition to protect The Sun and her sister until she was defeated by Casshern.The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon Casshern Sins Liza grew up alongisde Lyuze in Lyuze's healing grounds, where they grew up and watched over Luna. Liza eventually became a Guardian under The God of Death Dune, who was Luna's head guardd. She had sword an oath to protect Luna and Lyuze.The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon When Luna began to become an icon to Humans and Robots alike, she became a target by Braiking Boss' robotic empire. He sent many, but they could not best Dune nor Liza's strength, until he sent Casshern. Casshern was an unstopable killing machine who easily defeated Liza, dealing a blow of defiance against the world, injuring and defeating Liza. He was also able to defeat Dune, and murder Luna, the life of the world. Liza was never the same, she became quiet and ill, soon she was decayed to death by what would be later known as the Ruin, with Liza as its first victim.The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon Liza legacy was left in her sister Lyuze, who swore revenge for Liza's death. For a long time Lyuze survived to enact vengence but could not bring herself to do so, after realizing Casshern's new life. Instead Lyuze tries to do what Liza would have wanted, Lyuze tries to search for a way to protect everyone and end the ruin alongisde Casshern.The Time I've Lived and the Time I Have Left Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Liza earned her place as Luna's guardian for being a powerful warrior who could protect her. She was also a cohort under Dune, who was regarded as one of the most powerful robots in the worldThe Man Entrapped by the Past, sharing nearly the same ranking as him. Liza's undying bravery also would lead her to face any opponent, even Casshern which indirectly caused her death.The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon Weapons Collapsable Sword: Liza carries a sword on the back of her belt that can extend a blade with a hollow center, now attached to Lyuze's arm.The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon Appearances ''Casshern Sins *05. ''The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon *09. The Flower that Blooms in the Valley of Ruin (Mentioned) *18. The Time I've Lived and the Time I Have Left (All of the appearances above are either mirages or flashbacks of Liza) References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character